


sanguine lips dripping ecstasy

by sunflower_8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Blood and Violence, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mastermind Kirigiri Kyoko, Mastermind Naegi Makoto, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 11:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20929727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_8/pseuds/sunflower_8
Summary: she's never felt more beautiful





	sanguine lips dripping ecstasy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [celestial_nova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_nova/gifts).

“kyouko.” 

he says her name so breathlessly, a beautiful grin on his face with pupils that almost  _ quiver.  _ he reaches out and puts his hands on her cheek, smiling even wider as she leans into his touch. she thinks there’s blood on her face now, dripping down her lip, but she doesn’t care. she licks it off, savoring the taste. her lips must be the colored sanguine, and she’s never felt more beautiful.

“kyouko.” he repeats her name, elated.

“makoto.”

he pulls her tightly into a hug, her boots almost skidding against the slippery ground. he runs his stained fingers through her matted hair, stopping at the black and red crown that sits so prettily at her lavender roots. his head is against her chest, so he can hear her racing heartbeat. kyouko buries her face in his hair, her nose tickled by the one strand of hair that sticks up so straight.

she smells something bitter, metallic. she can’t tell if it’s the crown or the blood at her feet.

“we did it, kyouko.” he looks so excited, like a small puppy after being fed a treat. he gestures at the floor, laughing confidently with hiccups of instability. “we won. we  _ won _ !”

“we did.” kyouko looks at her surroundings, finally getting a grasp at the feat they accomplished.

beside kyouko, there is the body of aoi asahina, her expression twisted into grotesque shock and fear, her body gushing blood and staining kyouko’s boots. a few feet away, there lies the corpse of byakuya togami, and next to him touko fukawa. they’re holding hands— post-mortem rearranging to mock their spirits— and touko looks like she was accepting of death while byakuya seems scared. the swap of personalities, fearful and feared, is so wonderful.

the body of yasuhiro hagakure isn’t very far, either. he was butchered by makoto, a treat for kyouko, he promised. she adored it; the blood spilled and it was so satisfying and the screams still ring clearly. the despair is beautiful. almost as beautiful as the only person alive who shared her power, who protected her, who mattered. 

“we have the rest of eternity, love.” he kisses her neck, then kisses harder, and part of her moan is from the confidence he exudes, compared to his feigned submissiveness. his touch is like ecstasy, exciting her, making her back arch. “what do you want to do?”

“i think you know.” kyoko chokes out as makoto’s hands trail to her chest, unbuttoning her stained blazer. he grins giddily, quickly removing the rest of her clothes until he carefully takes off her gloves, kissing her scars.

“did it feel good?” he asks quietly. “the despair? the pain?”

“no.” she is honest, and he adores her for it.

makoto presses their foreheads together. “i’m never leaving you. nobody could take me from you if they tried. we’d destroy them. you know we would.”

she laughs suddenly, and then laughs more, and soon they are both laughing and kissing and colliding and fucking and thinking about killing because they are despairing 

and they rule their world.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday kyoko.
> 
> also this is for nova just because she’s great and also i wrote this fic for her
> 
> okay so i have a collection of drabbles that are just for my friend if she ever wants to read naegiri so i just snatched one (it happened to be the angstiest) and i was like okay i guess this is for kyoko's birthday.
> 
> uh yeah. this wasn't edited. so. that's pretty cool i guess.
> 
> have a nice day. comments are appreciated.


End file.
